


Unconditional Love

by auror_colour



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auror_colour/pseuds/auror_colour
Summary: I have translated a story I wrote in Japanese into English. I'm sorry about the grammatical errors. English isn’t my native language.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 8
Collections: Theseus' and Leta's Day 2020





	Unconditional Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have translated a story I wrote in Japanese into English. I'm sorry about the grammatical errors. English isn’t my native language.

Theseus heard multiple footsteps in his consciousness. The next thing he heard was a buzzing laugh.  
Kids are awake.  
Theseus tried to open his eyes, but sleepiness got the better of him and he couldn't open his eyelids.

"Oh, you both are waking up on your own."

"Yes, mom. Because it's the day, we’re going to spend the night at uncle's. We need to get up early and get ready. Where is dad?"

"Oh, He come back home at late night and went to bed. He looked tired. Let’s let him sleep. Come on, eat your breakfast first."

The sounds of voices and footsteps faded away and became quiet, suddenly he is unsettled.  
Hold on, I'm getting up now.  
He muttered in his mind, then a soft blanket covered his body. At the same time, the sweet apple aroma tickles his nose. It's my daughter's favorite shampoo scent.

"When you wake up, you should spoil mom as much as you can. It's your wedding anniversary today, you know."

He felt the soft kiss on his forehead and Theseus's consciousness sank deeper.

Theseus hear the doorbell ringing in the distance. The sound of footsteps running to the front door. Frolicking children. Newt may come to pick them up. It's about time to get up, he thought vaguely, but his eyelids were still heavy.

"Where is Theseus?" 

Newt asked to Leta.

"He's asleep."

"Is he injured?"

"I haven't checked yet. But I don't think there aren’t this time. The last time you scolded him, so he would have been careful this time." 

Leta laughed.

"I’m sure he doesn’t want to make you cry."

Yes, Theseus agrees with him. Theseus doesn’t want to be cried over her like that ever again.

"Well, I guess we'd better to go. You guys have fun."

"Thank you, Newt."

Their voices, heard in the distance, echoed pleasantly like a lullaby.

"You’re sleeping well."

A gentle and sweet tone of voice. Theseus doesn’t have to see it to know that his wife is by his side, watching over him with her beautiful brown eyes softened. Thin fingertips stroked under his eyes.

"There are dark circles under your eyes."

A fingertip slipped across his cheek and touched his lips.

"I wonder if you were eating properly..."

The sound of a worried voice mixed with sighs made his heart ache.

"Today is our wedding anniversary…"

That's right. Theseus has booked the restaurant she wanted to go to, and Newt and Tina will take care of our kids. And Theseus and Leta can have some time alone together for the first time in a long time.

"Thank you for being a family to me."

"I'm the one who's grateful," Theseus wants to tell her.  
A soft, warm feeling on his lips. The consciousness that had been in a dream gradually became clearer.

"I love you."

"...I love you, too. Leta."

He whispered in a hoarse voice characteristic of waking up in bed.

"Oh, you're awake?"

She reach for the smiling face with a giggle of amusement. Her brown, smooth skin was so pleasant that he wanted to keep touching it.

"It would wake anyone up if they were touched that much."

"I'm sorry."

Leta laughed softly, and she push his shoulder back as he tried to sit up.

"Why don't you get some more sleep? You must be exhausted because you had to stay over for so many days. Besides, aren't you really injured?"

Apparently, he still hasn't regained the credit he lost last time because he hid his injuries to the point that he had to be hospitalized.

"You check my body and make sure," Theseus shrugged.

"I’ll be mad if you hid your injuries like you did before."

Her glaring face was so cute. He can easy to imagine how she would be in a bad mood if he laughed. So he keeps his mouth shut.  
Leta waved her wand and slid the buttons off his shirt. A careful examination of the chest revealed no new scars other than the old ones. She pulled his arm out of his sleeve to check it, but she didn't see any scratches there either.

''Hmph, you're really not injured this time."

"It would ruin your wedding anniversary if I come home injured."

"Even if it's not our wedding anniversary, be careful."

"Of course, I do."

His right hand pulled her arm and his left hand supported her back as she swapped positions with him. her wavy brown hair spread on the couch. Leta looks up at him curiously.

"Now, my turn." Theseus whispered.  
"For what?”

"Kids told me to spoil you, so I do."

"I'm always being spoiled by you."

"More…"

Theseus smiled and reaches his hand out and intertwines her fingers with his.

"When I thought I lost you, and I was as empty as if I'd lost half my body. But you came back…. And you always support me and love me. I want to give you as much love back as I've been given by you, or even more."

"You love me and give me a family. That's enough." Lera answered.

"You can be greedy for more to be happy. You are a wonderful woman who deserves to be loved. I'll spend the rest of my life telling you that."

Theseus kisses her lips gently.

"We're going to be together forever."

”Theseus.…you promise?"

"I promise. I will always come back to you and your children."

He knows how difficult it is for him as an Auror to live with his loved in this time when the world is going to war. That's why he want to make a promise. When he told her so, tears finally began to flow from her blown eyes that were swaying and wavering.

”Please don't cry."

"You're the one who made me cry. You need to take responsibility..."

Theseus wiped tears that slide down her brown cheeks with his palm. He holds her into his arms and whispered as he dropped kisses on her forehead, cheeks, and lips over and over again.


End file.
